Trials of the Heart, Book Three: The Eleventh Hour
by KD Skywalker
Summary: It's a race against time for Obi-Wan to save Hailey's life. Will he be able to do so? Third story in the 'Trial of the Heart' series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star wars, so please don't sue me…..I'm trying to save up enough money to move out and be on my own……anyways here is the long waited for next story in the 'Trials of the Heart' series! I actually had help on this chapter…..a little over a year ago I challenged LVB to write a love scene with Hailey and Obi-Wan. So I included that in here as well. So thankie LVB you're the best, but I'm going to go eat my taco for lunch now! So enjoy and feedback is always a plus!

Chapter One:

Hailey coughed slightly then rubbed her chest.

For the past five years, she had been plagued by the cough that would never go away. Before that time, she was never sick nor had anything bug her this long.

Yet, her cough was the last thing on her mind.

Her family was her main concern for the past four years. She and Obi-Wan had been married close to five years and Leigh was fast approaching her fourth birthday.

Every day Hailey noticed more things about her daughter. From the way Leigh would scrunch up her nose like Hailey did when she was concentrating on something to her compassion that Obi-Wan possessed. And no matter how much Obi-Wan denied it, she was her father's daughter.

Hailey stood up from her desk and stretched. The chrono on her desk read 22:45. No wonder she was so tired. The stack of New Republic intelligence on her desk could wait until morning. That was the only bad thing about her job as Jedi liaison – too much work.

She quietly walked down the darken hallway towards her and Obi-Wan's bedroom, stopping only briefly at Leigh's doorway. It was barely opened and she could hear Obi-Wan telling Leigh a bedtime story.

She smiled to herself as she gently ran her hands along her stomach. No matter how worried and scared Obi-Wan was about being a father, he was the best. She had to admit the Force worked in mysterious ways.

As she slipped into bed, she hoped that Obi-Wan was coming to bed soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan tiredly entered his and Hailey's bedroom. He had just gotten Leigh down to sleep. He peered at his chrono, and saw that it was past 23:00. He spied his wife lying in bed. He smiled as he saw her dark blonde hair peeking out of the covers.

Using his Jedi stealth, he snuck up on his wife. Without any warning, he pulled back the covers in one quick and smooth motion. The sight that met him made his jaw nearly drop to the ground.

Hailey was awake. Oh yeah, she was awake.

She was also naked.

_Very_ naked.

"See something you like?"

Obi-Wan's face didn't change as he swept over his wife's gorgeous body. He immediately felt an all too familiar heat in his nether regions. When the blood flow finally reached his brain, it clicked.

Leigh was asleep. Hailey was in their bed naked. They hadn't made love in over three weeks.

Obi-Wan was getting lucky tonight.

A huge smile crept up on his face as he quickly pounced on top of Hailey, and captured her in a fiery, passionate kiss. His hands began to roam over her exposed body, slightly pinching and stroking her tender areas. She moaned beneath him.

"Mr. Kenobi! Is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?" she teased, an evil glint in her eye. He chuckled and removed the offending clothing. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Well it's too big to be my lightsaber. You should know better than that _Mrs._ Kenobi," he said kissing her deeply once again.

They began to slowly grind into each other. Not for the first time, Hailey Kenobi thanked the Force for her husband's Jedi precision had paid off. She couldn't help but moan. As they finally finished in a Force-shattering peak, they didn't notice the curious pair of eyes that stared in from the crack in the door.

* * *

It was early when Leigh Kenobi woke her parents up. She had been sitting by their door for some time now, curiously watching her parents doing very strange things. She wasn't scared. She was curious.

She forcefully pulled on her daddy's arm. "Daddy!" she said into his ear. He answered her with a mumble. She tried again.

"Daddy, wake up!"

"What is it, Leigh?" he asked, slightly irritated. He had only just gotten to sleep after another round of vigorous lovemaking.

"Why were you on top of mommy?"

That shot him straight up. Surely, he didn't hear what he thought he just heard…

"Excuse me, Leigh?"

She cleared her throat and spoke slowly. "Why. Were. You. On. Top. Of. Mommy?"

He felt the blush creeping up. Oh no. This wasn't happening. By the power of the Force, please, this couldn't be happening. For a moment, he swore he could hear the laughter of his old Padawan at his expense.

Leigh was too young for this conversation. Obi-Wan was too young for this conversation!

"Ah, Leigh, sweetie…"

"Why was Mommy crying for you? You were right there! Why were you lying on Mommy? Were you trying to hurt her?"

"No, Leigh, I wasn't trying to…"

"You were making the bed move. Can all Jedi do that, Daddy? Will I be able to make the bed move like that?"

_'Over my dead body!' _Obi-Wan thought to himself.

Once again, that familiar laughter filled Obi-Wan's ears.

"Well, Leigh, you see…"

"And you were saying funny things, Daddy. What is an orga…"

"What's going on here?" Hailey's voice interrupted, taking in the scene in front of her. Her husband was naked, huddled under the sheet, with a remarkably red face. Her daughter stood in front of him and had her 'lecture' face on.

"Daddy was making the bed move last night, Mommy," Leigh told her matter-of-factly.

_'He sure was…' _Hailey thought to herself.

"And he was saying funny things. But he won't tell me what, Mommy!" Leigh whined.

It clicked. Leigh had seen them last night. And now, she was lecturing poor Obi about it. A wicked thought came to her mind. She stealthily put on her nightgown.

"That's okay, Leigh. Mommy is going to make you breakfast now. But Daddy is going to explain everything to you," Hailey said slipping out of bed.

She smiled sweetly at her husband who had turned an even deeper shade of red, and closed the door.

Leigh smiled and climbed on the bed next to him.

"Why does Mommy like it fast, Daddy?"

He heard Hailey's evil laughter through the door but swore the signature loud guffaws of Anakin Skywalker filled his ears as well.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the veranda looking down along the beach. Hailey and Leigh had gone for a walk along the lake, as they did every morning that they were on Naboo. And every morning, he would sit on the veranda and meditate until Leigh would come running up the stairs and plop down on his lap.

But instead, this morning Obi-Wan was lost in thought. His thoughts dwindled on something that Hailey had told him the night before…

_Obi-Wan held Hailey close to him while they recovered from some long overdue "alone" time. He gently kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. _

_He was the luckiest guy in the galaxy._

"_Obi?" Hailey gently asked, making sure he was still awake. _

"_Hmm?" he answered. _

_He felt her move in his arms and when he opened his eyes; she was sitting up next to him, smiling slightly. She gently ran her hand along his smooth, yet strong jaw line, leaned over, and kissed him. _

"_I'm pregnant," she whispered as she pulled away after the kiss. _

_Obi-Wan's eyes went big and a smile spread across his face. This was one of the happiest moments of his life. He and Hailey were going to have another child and Leigh was going to have a little brother or sister…_

Obi-Wan was snapped out of the memories by a loud wailing from the beach, as well as something in the Force.

"MOMMY!"

He took off in a sprint down the stairs towards the beach. It was Leigh screaming. Something was wrong with Hailey.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up for ya'll but life has been bonkers. So enjoy and please, pretty pretty please leave feedback!!!

Chapter Two:

Obi-Wan quickly ran down the beach, towards Leigh's cries. He found them not too far from the house.

Leigh was sitting down on the ground looking up at Hailey who was kneeling on the ground. Tears were slowly streaming down Leigh's cheeks.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please!" Leigh said crying.

But Hailey didn't answer.

"It's ok sweetheart," Obi-Wan gently said to his daughter as he picked Hailey up. "Mommy will be alright."

"Promise daddy?" she asked, sniffling as she stood up.

Obi-Wan nodded yes, as Hailey snuggled closer to him. He could feel his wife's tears against his tunic. Her breathing was light and raspy.

'_It's going to be alright, Hailey,'_ he whispered through the Force as the family made their way back home.

* * *

"Is mommy better yet?" Leigh asked standing next to her dad.

Obi-Wan looked at Leigh who hadn't said much in the past few hours. She for the most part had sat starring out the window, gently petting Gishi's head. He had simply figured that she was scared about what had happened. So was he for that matter.

"I'm not sure yet," he said, letting his daughter sit down on his lap. "Dr. Tobin is making sure."

No sooner then Obi-Wan had said that, Dr. Tobin walked back into the living room.

"She'll be fine," he said. "I can't find anything wrong with her."

"Then what caused her to collapse like she did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Exhaustion is my guess. There is nothing at all wrong with her and she is in perfect health," Dr. Tobin said. "Master Kenobi, your wife needs to take it easier then she had been. For both her sake as well as the baby's."

Obi-Wan sighed.

There was no way she would do that. Hailey taking it easy was like telling a Bantha not to eat – it wasn't going to happen.

"I'll be back in a few days to check on her."

"Thank you doctor," Obi-Wan said getting up and walking Dr. Tobin to the door.

When he came back into the living room, Leigh was sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face. Gishi was sitting quietly on her lap.

"What's wrong Leigh?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Daddy what's a baby?"

"Um well you see…"

Obi-Wan tried to find the words to explain what a baby was. But he just couldn't find them.

"A baby is a tiny human," Hailey said coming into the room.

She sat down on the other side of Leigh.

"Where is it?" Leigh asked.

"Right here," Hailey said taking her daughter's hands and gently placing them against her stomach.

"But mommy how can I see the baby?"

"You will in a few months. But until then you have to help daddy and I and be extra good."

"I will mommy! I promise."

Hailey and Obi-Wan smiled.

* * *

"You know that you are going to have to take it easy," Obi-Wan said looking Hailey directly in the eyes.

She was lying down on the bed, about to try to get some more sleep. It had been a long day. She smiled softly at him as she ran her hand along his face.

"I know," she said smiling. "Dr. Tobin told me earlier that if I didn't, he would have to put me on medical leave."

"Hailey promise me." Obi-Wan said seriously.

"Promise," she said smiling slyly. "Just after the meeting with the Senate next week."

"Hailey…"

"Obi-Wan I have to," she said stealing a quick kiss from him. "After that I promise I will take it easy. We'll even take that trip that we have been talking about to Mon Calamari."

He sighed. "Fine."

She smiled and kissed him once again before turning and going to sleep. Obi-Wan sat there for a few minutes and just watched over her. Something about her getting sick seemed odd. She never got sick. Well she did when she was pregnant with Leigh, but that was to be expected. And even though she was pregnant again, Obi-Wan was pretty sure that you don't get sick like she did when you were expecting.

And that was what worried him.

* * *

_He quickly ran through the dense fog. He could have sworn that Hailey was calling for him – calling for his help._

_After what seemed like a lifetime of running, Obi-Wan came upon something the never wanted to see…Hailey was lying on the ground, not moving. He knelt by her side and picked her up. _

_Fear ran through his veins. She wasn't breathing. Nor did she have a pulse. He just held is beloved wife close to him and cried. How could something like this happen? How was he going to get through the rest of his life without her? How was he going to raise Leigh on his own?_

_Slowly Hailey became one with the Force and disappeared from sight. _

'_To save her, find Vantos,' a voice whispered. 'Find Vantos…'_

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped opened and immediately turned to Hailey. He sighed in relief to see that she was sound asleep next to him, breathing slowly. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.

'_To save her, find Vantos…'_

The voice from his dream rang through his head. The name Vantos was oddly familiar to him, but he wasn't sure. Was it a person or was it a place?

If anyone knew, Qui-Gon would be the person to ask.

He needed to talk to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken so long to update….but life has been crazy and recently I've been struck by tragedy, twice. I lost my grandpa last week and a close friend of mine this week. So look for more chapters soon because writing helps me cope. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Qui-Gon sat back and thought about it for a second. He had heard of Vantos before. A long time ago, but nonetheless he had heard of it. But he couldn't place it.

"I've heard of it, Obi-Wan," he said. "But I don't remember where."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"What's wrong, son?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's just that I'm worried about Hailey and the baby."

"What about them?"

Obi-Wan told his father about the nightmare he had a few nights before, as well as how worried he had been about Hailey the last few weeks. She had been coughing a lot and just not feeling like herself.

"She is pregnant, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said with reason.

"I know father. But when she was pregnant with Leigh, she wasn't this sick."

"Obi-Wan I know that you are worried," Qui-Gon said. "But just give it time and see what happens. That is all you can do. And while we wait and see, I will check into this Vantos issue for you."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said smiling.

* * *

"How did your parents take the news about their next grandchild?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Hailey walked down the halls of the Jedi Complex.

"Mom was excited, but dad seemed a bit worried."

"Did he tell you why?"

Hailey shook her head no. "I'm going to talk with him later about what I'm telling the Senate tomorrow and I'll ask him then."

She sighed and leaned against Obi-Wan for support as they walked.

"You ok Hailey?"

"I'm just tried that's all."

Obi-Wan accepted the answer. "Where's Leigh?" he asked.

"With mom. They were going to the Courscant Zoo."

"Now remember our deal. You have to take it easy after the meeting tomorrow." Obi-Wan said stopping her.

She sighed again. "I know Obi-Wan. But I want you to do something in return for me," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"What's that?"

"No Jedi business until the baby is born. If I have to suffer, you have to suffer."

"What about meditation?"

"That's fine, but no running off on a mission with your father unless it's an utter emergency. You almost missed Leigh being born. I don't want that to happen this time."

He hugged Hailey tightly. "Ok deal."

They sealed the deal with a soft kiss.

* * *

"Everything looks good, Hailey," Luke said looking over the report that Hailey had prepared for the Senate the next day.

"But everything isn't ok," she said looking at her father.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is bugging you daddy. I can feel it."

Luke sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Before Leigh was born you didn't slow down one bit. I'm just worried about you and the baby. And I would bet that Obi-Wan is worried about you as well."

" He is, but don't worry daddy," Hailey said smiling. "This time I swore to take it easy, starting after the meeting tomorrow."

* * *

"That's my girl," he said kissing the top of her head.

Hailey sat with Leigh on her lap as she listened to her daughter reel off a list of animals that she and grandma had seen during their trip to the zoo that day. She smiled gently at Leigh's excitement about it all.

"Mommy can we go back tomorrow?" Leigh asked once her story about the say was finished.

"We'll see," Hailey said looking up at Obi-Wan who was standing in the corner watching them. "Maybe after my meeting tomorrow. But you have to see pawpaw first with daddy."

"Ok mommy!" Leigh said.

"But its bedtime sweetie," Hailey gently said, hugging her goodnight. "Love you."

"Night mommy, love you," Leigh said kissing her mother's cheek before jumping off her lap and running towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan scooped his daughter into his arms and hugged her goodnight. "Night Leigh. Love you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Night daddy love you too!"

Hailey stood up and walked over to her husband as they watched Leigh scamper down the hall towards her bedroom, with Gishi quick behind her. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Hailey.

"So when are we going to go on that vacation?" he asked.

"How about in a few days. I need to see Cilghal for a checkup in two days," she said turning around in his arms.

"But you just saw Dr. Tobin on Naboo."

"I know but I want to see a Jedi healer as well."

"Well leaving in a few days sounds good to me," he said kissing her lips softly.

She smiled and lay her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You ok?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Un hun," she said. "Just tired."

"Well then its your bedtime as well," he said picking her up in his arms. "You have a busy day tomorrow."

She smiled and relaxed in Obi-Wan's arms as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Hailey smiled as she left the main Senate chamber and began the trek down the hallway. For the next seven months, she was free. No more work, just focus on her family and their new addition. She couldn't wait until the long overdue vacation that she, Obi-Wan and Leigh were going to go on in a few days.

She briefly stopped in the hall and talked with a Senator from Tatooine, and then she began to walk down the hall again. But she began to feel lightheaded.

She stopped for a second and leaned against the wall for support. She tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't.

The last thing that she remembered was someone screaming for help.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here ya'll go. It's short and sweet and to the point. So enjoy and leave feedback!!!!

Chapter 4:

Hailey stirred slightly.

Obi-Wan wearily looked up at her, hoping that she would wake up. He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Obi-Wan?" she softly asked turning to look at him.

He smiled gently at her. "I'm right here," he said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Where am I?"

"In the medical center."

She had a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

"You collapsed just outside the Senate chamber. Several Senators saw you fall and got help."

"When was that?"

"Yesterday."

"Obi, what's wrong with me?" she asked beginning to tear up.

"They don't know," he sadly said.

"Is the baby ok?"

He nodded yes.

She sighed in relief. "So what are the medics going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

She sighed. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her pregnancy and time off – worrying about what was wrong with her.

* * *

After a few more days in the medical center and after probably every test in the galaxy was ran on her, Hailey was able to go home. But she had strict restrictions.

"No standing, no running, no lifting," she said reading off the list. She continued to read the list to herself. "What can I do?" she asked setting the list down.

"Relax and take it easy," Obi-Wan said smiling at her.

"I don't think I know how."

"Just stay off your feet and let me take care of you."

"What about Leigh?"

"I found you some help," he said turning to look at the doorway to their bedroom.

Hailey listened carefully. That was when she head the all too familiar bickering heading towards them.

"You didn't…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. It was either Threepio and Artoo or a nurse droid. Besides Threepio is used to people saying they are going to dismantle him."

Hailey laughed.

"Don't worry mistress Hailey! Artoo and I have everything under control," Threepio said sticking his head into the bedroom. Artoo beeped in agreement.

"Thanks Threepio," Hailey said.

As soon as the droids left, Hailey turned and glared at her husband.

"It will be alright," he said kissing her lips. "Now please rest."

"Ok," she said snuggling into the pillows and closing her eyes.

Obi-Wan watched her for a second before standing up. He knew that it was going to be a long seven months.

* * *

'_The First Ones reside on Vantos…seek them…' a voice whispered. _

Qui-Gon's eyes opened. He remembered what Vantos was.

This was not good.

Seeking the First Ones was not good. No one had ever returned from seeking the First Ones.

He needed to know more about Vantos and the First Ones before he told Obi-Wan anything about what he had remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy as usual!!!!!

Chapter Five:

Hailey sat up in bed watching Obi-Wan sleep. The last few nights he had done nothing but toss and turn in a restless sleep, which had kept her awake. She did not mind the fact she had been kept up, but what she did mind was what he kept saying in his sleep.

Vantos.

That was what bothered her.

How in the galaxy had he learned about Vantos? Very few people who knew of Vantos still existed. It was more a legend then anything else. But she knew better then that. Ben knew better then that as well. She had once sought out the First Ones. But when she told Ben her plan, he stopped her from going. He made up some outrageous story to tell their parents about going off to kill Lady Adrella and sounding more like a Sith then a Jedi. And they believed him. Then because of that lie she was never allowed to travel anywhere by herself alone again for almost a year.

Looking back at that now, she is thankful that Ben had intervened when he did. If he hadn't then she may have not been around when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were discovered on Courscant. And if that hadn't happened, then Leigh wouldn't have been born nor would she be expecting twin boys to be born in four months.

She had known for a month that she was expecting twins, but only just told Obi-Wan the other day. She had kept it from him to be both mean and to watch him squirm in wanting to know. She had to do something to keep herself amused while she was on bed rest.

Just the look on his face when she told him that she was going to have twins was priceless. If there had ever been a time that Obi-Wan looked like he was about to faint, then it was that time. They had decided to wait a bit longer to tell Leigh. They were going back to Naboo for a few months until Hailey was about to give birth and they would tell Leigh there. Hailey had been cleared by her doctor to travel since she hadn't had any more fainting spells and she had actually listened to the doctor and stayed off her feet for the past few months. He just wanted one last check up with her before letting her leave for Naboo, which was in a few days.

Finally, Obi-Wan stopped tossing and turning and seemed to settle into a peaceful sleep. Hailey smiled as she snuggled against Obi-Wan and fell back to sleep as well.

Maybe some things were better left unanswered.

* * *

"Daddy how much longer until the baby is here?"

Obi-Wan smiled as Leigh as he helped her back a few things for the trip to Naboo. "A few more months."

"Will mommy be better then?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer Leigh, a huge crash came from the other side of the apartment.

"Oh my! Mistress Hailey!" Threepio was saying.

Obi-Wan told Leigh to say in her room while he went to check on mommy. Leigh did as her father asked. Obi-Wan into the hallway and almost smashed into Threepio.

"Oh master Obi-Wan! She wouldn't listen to me! She tried to pack for the trip!" Threepio frantically said.

"What do you mean Threepio?"

"Mistress Hailey collapsed again!"

Obi-Wan ran into their bedroom and knelt on the ground next to Hailey's body. He turned her over and brushed the hair from her face.

"Hailey?" he gently asked.

Her eyes slowly opened. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. He gently picked her up off the floor and noticed that her breathing was raspy.

'_Just like the night that she found her grandmother dying…'_

Obi-Wan quickly put the thought out of his mind as he carried her towards the front door of the apartment.

"Threepio take Leigh to my father and tell them that I am taking Hailey to medical center."

And for once, Threepio said nothing but did exactly what he was told.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Hailey barely whispered. Tears slowly began to fall onto his tunic as he carried her towards a transport.

"It's alright Hailey. Save your strength," he whispered back as he kissed the top of her head.

He sat down in the transport and held her close as the driver took off towards the medical center.

'_Find Vantos…it's the only way…' _the all to familiar voice whispered at him.

He had no idea who kept pushing him to find Vantos, but it seemed to be increasingly an option, no matter how dangerous Qui-Gon said it was…


	6. Chapter 6

AN:I know its been a while….but I've been in a funk lately and haven't wanted to do anything at all. But enjoy and leave lots of feedback because that makes me write faster!!!.

Chapter Six:

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what the doctors were telling him.

He didn't want to believe it.

Hailey's lungs were slowly crystallizing as well as her other organs. They had no idea what was causing it nor how to stop it. She was dying the exact same way that her grandmother had died.

Worse of all, she wasn't to survive until the twins were born. Obi-Wan nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he sat by her bedside. Small whispers from the hall, made him turn to look out in the hallway. Various doctors and several Jedi healers including Cilghal were in the hall discussing what route should be taken in taking care of Hailey. From what he could tell, the consensus was to put her into a deeper Force inducted coma, then she already was in, until the twins would be able to be born safely. That would also give them more time to try to determine what was killing her and how to possibly stop it.

If she was put into a Force inducted coma that would also give Obi-Wan time to find Vantos. Saving his wife and unborn twins was now his main concern. As long as they and Leigh survived, he didn't care what happened to him.

With his mind made up, Obi-Wan stood up and leaned over Hailey's sleeping form. "I will save you and the twins," he whispered. "I swear."

He softly kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you," before leaving the room.

* * *

"So you're heading for Vantos," Ben said walking towards Obi-Wan in one of the many hanger bays on Courscant. It had taken him a while to find Obi-Wan after he abruptly left the hospital.

"No." Obi-Wan said. "If Hailey is going to die, I want her to be comfortable. So I am taking her back to Naboo."

"You're lying."

"Prove it."

"First off, Hailey can't be moved. All the doctors agreed on that. Second, my mother is watching Leigh for a few days. And lastly, Hailey heard you talking about Vantos in your sleep a few weeks ago. She told me that if something were to happen to her that you would probably try to find it. Which leads us to you preparing for a trip." Ben said leaning against the hull of the ­­­­­_Star Runner._

"What do you know about Vantos?"

"You know the story about Hailey wanting to hunt down and kill Adrella and how she couldn't fly alone for almost a year?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"That was a lie I made up. She was really going to go find Vantos and ask the First Ones to bring back Hannah. I told her she was out of her mind and made up the lie to convince my parents not to let her go out on her own."

"So where is Vantos?"

"I'll tell you once we are away from Courscant." Ben said boarding the ­­­­­­­_Star Runner._

Obi-Wan sighed and followed Ben aboard. He had no other choice then to have Ben help him, since he knew more about Vantos then Obi-Wan did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN and Disclaimer:**** I know…I don't own any of it, except the original ideas that are mine. Anyways, I know its been a long time – but I haven't forgotten about this story either. So enjoy and leave feedback and if you haven't already read the previous stories in this series, please do. **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"The Tython System?"

"Yeah," Ben said setting the hyperspace coordinates. "It's in the deep core. According to dad and the Jedi holocrons that he did manage to find, it's where the first Jedi came from. Vantos is a moon of Tython."

"Then why is it so dangerous?"

"The hyperlane is unstable for starters. Secondly, no one has ever returned from Vantos."

"But you're still using the old hyperspace coordinates?"

"Hailey tried to go around them once and failed. I figure that this is the only way to actually get there." Ben said as he carefully pulled the throttle back as the stars faded into lines.

"Now what happens when we get there? If we get there?"

"That's what I'm not sure about."

* * *

_Obi-Wan gently ran his hand through Hailey's thick curly hair that cascaded around her shoulders before pulling her flush against him. Oh how he loved her – every bit of her – from the first moment he had seen her. "Have I told you that I love you?" he whispered. _

_Hailey smiled gently. "Everyday," she whispered back, leaning up to kissing him softly on the lips. _

_Their kiss didn't last long. A tug at the bottom of his tunic caught his attention. He broke the kiss and looked down. Standing there, smiling up at him was Leigh. Obi-Wan scooped his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheek. "And I love you too Leigh."_

"_Always?" she asked, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck._

"_Always."_

"_Mommy too?"_

"_Mommy too."_

_As he held Leigh in one arm, he used his other to pull Hailey back to him. Happiness settled over him. He had finally found where he belonged…_

The sound of caution and warning beeps from the _Star Runner_ brought Obi-Wan out of his dream that he had been having, while sitting in the co-pilot's seat. He shook away the sleep as he noticed Ben frantically trying to control the ship.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"I don't know!" Ben said smashing a button down. That didn't seem to help any. He tried another. Didn't help either. Quickly the star lines returned to stars as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and was sent spinning in a tailspin.

That's when Obi-Wan noticed that they were quickly approaching a planet – hopefully it was Vantos. "Um Ben?"

"I know! I see it!" he said yanking back a stabilizer. "Better prepare for impact!"

Within seconds, the _Star Runner_ smashed into the planet and skidded to a halt in a forested area. Both Ben and Obi-Wan were jostled, but still strapped into their seats. "Do you think this is Vantos?" Ben asked after a few more seconds.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to find these Ancient Ones."

"Well we better get going then."

They both slowly untangled themselves from their harnesses. But as Obi-Wan stood up, he felt light headed. He grabbed the back of the co-pilot's chair to balance himself. "I'm not sure, if I can walk," he weakly said looking up at Ben.

"Me either," Ben said as he was doing the same thing Obi-Wan was – holding onto the chair.

Obi-Wan tried to take another step – as he did, darkness surrounded him…

* * *

The warmth of the sun poured against his face. Slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and allowed them to readjust to the light. Where was he exactly? He knew that he was lying in a bed, but where? Hoping to find that everything that had happened was simply a bad dream, he turned over and hoped that Hailey was snuggled next to him.

She wasn't there.

"It's about time you woke up! We've all been worried about you." A voice said from the other side of the bed, over his shoulder.

Slowly, Obi-Wan turned over the other way to look at the mystery voice. He vaguely remembered that it belonged to someone he knew. As soon as he saw who the voice belonged to, he couldn't believe it.

Sitting in a chair next to his bed was Siri Tachi.


End file.
